Monsieurlemetteurenscène
by 655178
Summary: ¤RAR!¤ One-shot ! Harry passe un entretien avec un metteur en scene car il veut faire du cinéma ! ATTENTION ! Gros délire! HI! HI!HI! -FINIT-
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** _Monsieur-le-metteur-en-scène _

**Auteurs :** _Spirit.w.w._

**Rating :** _G_

**Disclaimeur :**_ Rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.K Roling ! _

* * *

-Mr Potter asseyez-vous je vous pris. Donc vous voulez participer au film que je met en scene ? demanda le metteur en scene. 

-Oui, répondit Harry

Il lit le CV :

-Alors Monsieur Harry James Potter, fils de James Harold Potter et Lily Rose Potter née Evan, venue au monde le 31 juillet 1980, blablabla, a recu un sort de la mort a 1 ans et 3 mois, -C'est une nouvelle maladie ?- le 31 octobre, en est resortie vivant, blablala avec une cicatrise en forme d'eclair, a absorbé les pouvoirs du lanceur, Mr Tom Elvis Jedusort alias jesuisunpsycophatecongenitaleVoldemort accessoirement le plus grand mage noir de ce siecle. Est aller vivre chez sa tante avec son oncle et son cousin suite a la mort de ses parents ( 31 octobre 1981), il est réapparue dans le monde magique a ces 11 ans, malnutrie, malmené, psycologiquement affaiblie, plus petit que nature, ect....

Est aller a Poudlard :

1 ere année il devient le plus jeune attrapeure depuis 100 ans, et arracha de justesse la pierre philo... des mains de jesuisunpsycop...(Voldy pour faire plus court) celui-ci a infiltre poudlard en se collant a la tete du prof de DCFM (Monsieur Quirrell), ce meme prof qui a apporte à Poudlard un troll illégallement et a faillit faire tuer Mr. Potter au cour d'un mach de quidditch

2 eme année, il a sauvé la petite soeur de son meilleurd amie en tuant un basilic dans la chambre des secrets, chambre qui n'a jamais été trouvé auparavent (observation : parle fourchelangue), s'est fait mordre par se basilic mais un phénix lui a sauvé la vie -note : à empecher Mr Tommy Voldy de retrouver ses pouvoirs- ;

3 eme année, il apprend qu'il a un parrain qui en à prit pour perpete à Askaban à réussi à s'échapper, et que celui-ci essaye de le tué. Mais son parain est innocent et il le sauve lui et un hippogriffe condamné a mort grâca à un retourneur de temps -note : a apris a faire un pratronum corporel en forme de cerf-;

4 eme année, il remporte le tournoi des trois sorciers grace à un mangemort qui a prit du polynectar pour ressembler au prof de DCFM -encore ! les mages noirs adore les profs de DCFM ou quoi ?- apres avoir passer une dragonne mayar a pointe couvent ses oeufs, avoir plonger au font d'un lac pour sauver son meilleur ami et avoir fait preuve d'un courage debile qui lui a permi d'avoir la reconnaissance d'une vélane, il s'est retrouver face a Voldy-jesuismagenoirmaiscacevoispas avec un compagnon de Poudlard qui est mort, et bla et bla et bla, duel avec Voldy, et bla et bla et bla, en resort vivant avec le corp du présummer mort, blablabla, ouais,.... ouais,........ ;

5 eme année, cette année tout le monde lui ment, il fonde un groupe illégalle pour apprendre a manier une baguette et pas seulement a lire comme avec Madame Dolores Ombrage, prof de DCFM, adoratrice d'un ministre actuellemnt interné en psycatrie a St Mango, Grande Inquisitrise de Poudlard -autrement dit elle a reduit les eleves a l'état d'esclave quoi !-. Est aller au département des Mysteres pas si Mysterieux au Ministere, mais c'était un piege, blabla son parrain et mort et retour direct chez les moldu par colis express ;

6 eme année, a bosser comme un malade pour tuer magenoirdepacotilleversionnuméros2, en a fait une depression et est devenue fou, et c'est mis a courir nue sur le chemin de traverse en criant "je dois tuer tommy !" a tue-tete ;

7 eme année, a finalement réussi a reduire monsieurjemeprendpourunsang-purmaisj'ensuispasun-chuuuuut!fautpasledire- al'état de moldu (celui-ci a disparu) malgre son aliénation permanente et irréversible.

-Très bon CV Mr Potter, alors pourquoi faire voulez-vous faire un films sur les lapins roses de Pâques ?questionna le Monsieur.

Harry s'approcha de celui-ci :

-Je vais vous confier un secret, j'adOOOOOOre les bisounours !!!!!!! chuchota Harry son oreille .

-Tres bien vous êtes pris.

Harry sauta dans les bras de son interlocuteur.

-Mici, mici, mici Mr...

-Jedusort, Tom Jedusort.

* * *

FIN !

Spirit.w.w.


	2. RAR

**Michat** : Ce bordel c'est mon one-shot, donc j'espere que tu comprend que une fic du genre "LOL! C KOI CE BORDEL!" cela peut être un peu vexant, non ? Mais au moins je sais que tu l'as lue.

Bye

-

Moui je trouve aussi ! Merci pour ta review **AriAdNa**. On ne se rent pas vraiment compte mais il en à fait des trucs notre ptit' ryry en 15 ans, moi le CV je ne le trouve pas vantard mais réaliste avec un pointe d'humour! Mais chacun ces opinions. Et en français (et oui, je suis encore au collège!) on a travailler les nouvelles donc je trouvais ça interresant d'intégrer le systeme des nouvelles dans une fic de HP. Et le fait que le super heros a 15 ans tourne dans un film sur les lapins rose de Paques, c'est en totale décalage, j'adore, mais je ne me lance pas des feurs non plus, je ne me considère pas comme une super écrivaine qui peut écrire 4 best-seller dans l'année, lol !

A la prochaine j'espere !

-

Hello **Drago Malefoy** (c'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ce nom comme ça : Drago Malfoy, lol)

En attendant heureuse que ça te plaise ! En faite j'ecris plus de "drama", enfin j'arrive plus facilement a "penser" "drama" que "humor" ou "romance" mais j'arrive à faire les trois ! Mais, je n'écris pas sur commande, ça viens tout seul, ça me prend comme ça, c'est comme .... une envie ! Au debut, j'avais juste envie de faire le CV avec la "chute de la fin" mais petit à petit j'ai eu envie de mettre un peu d'humour ! Et voila ! Mais comme je l'ai dit dans la réponse à la review d'AriAdNa, je ne me lance pas des fleurs, lol!!

Au plaisir de te revoir

-

Et merci à **ceux qui ont pas reviewer **(sauf si y'en a pas,lol) mais je préfèrerais une review même si c'est juste pour marquer "bien", au moins je sais que vous êtes là et ça me motive !!!!!

-

Spirit.w.w.


End file.
